role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyo-0
|faction = None|category = M.U.G.E.N}} Kyo-0 '(京-0'', Kyō-0) is a M.U.G.E.N character. Kyo-0 is revealed to be the first, and prototype Kyo clone that predates all the others that came after him in the alternate timeline where NESTS comes back after their first defeat. About Kyo-0 In an alternate timeline where NESTS comes back after their defeat many years later, Kyo-0 is one of the many secrets of NESTS. In NESTS second coming, he is finally released after being in secret for so long. He is revealed by NESTS themselves to be the first Kyo Kusanagi clone, who is also the prototype of all Kyo clones. He was never released because of his prototype status and being a test of NESTS' future capabilities, and being very weak, even compared to his fellow clones who a vast majority aren't as strong as the original Kyo. However, in NESTS second coming, NESTS decides to complete Kyo-0 since he is an "honorable" Kyo Kusanagi clone, most likely meaning he was first and the true Kyo clone. History Creation Kyo-0 was imagined by NESTS as a test of their future capabilities to see how far their tools can go to make superhuman fighters to conquer the world, and eradicate humanity. As a result, when NESTS first captured Kyo Kusanagi and learned his DNA and biological makeup, they used this opportunity to replicate his DNA and biological makeup through advanced means, and still possessed the material after Kyo escaped NESTS. Thus, Kyo-0 was created as he was further worked on, having now seen with having a body and Kyo's original school outfit. However, now that NESTS had known what they can do with their tools, Kyo-0 was never released, and no longer used nor was progressed and advanced on. And being a prototype, Kyo-0's overall capabilities were very weak compared to the original Kyo Kusanagi. However, he had the honor of being kept in a capsule in case if NESTS had any favor in releasing him again due to being the first Kyo clone in existence. NESTS Second Coming and Release Sometime in NESTS second coming, NESTS decides to advance progress with Kyo-0 now that their progress with other clones were becoming very successful. They further worked on him and made him a complete project, and was released shortly after. Kyo's fire powers were enhanced compared to the original Kyo's, and automatically had mastery over them. His outfit was lightened to differentiate himself from the other clones and his status as the true Kyo clone--however, his memories, unlike all Kyo clones was modified to believe he is the first and true clone that predates all the others after him. His memories of Kyo from his origin and upbringing into the Kusanagi clan were also kept. Kyo-0 was a surprised to the opposers of NESTS, and fought Kyo Kusanagi himself personally. However, the intense battle ended in Kyo Kusanagi's favor, in which Kyo-0 was nearly killed by him. Kyo-0 was healed by NESTS and his fate remains unknown, although he is still alive. Appearance Kyo-0's looks exactly like Kyo Kusanagi, having the same skin tone, eye and hair color. His outfit however is slightly changed, as he wears Kyo's classic school outfit but it has been brightened to a medium green color. Personality Kyo-0 is very loyal to NESTS and dedicated to them, thus making him evil. However, Kyo-0 knows and accepts that he is a clone of the Kyo Kusanagi, but easily defies that he is a fake because of that. Because of this, he has a strange mentality where he treats himself as a higher being and more "true" as a human being than the other Kyo Kusanagi clones because he knows he is the first and true Kyo Kusanagi clone. Kyo-0 is cocky and arrogant, but may sometimes underestimate his enemies. He can rarely give respect to his enemies as well. Kyo-0 is also laidback and has a cool-attitude, coming from his cockiness and belief that he is one step ahead from every Kyo clone in existence. In extension, he believes he is the real Kyo Kusanagi as well because of his memories of the upbringing to the clan and Kyo's overall origins, and has a desire to destroy Kyo Kusanagi to take the mantle as the true Kyo. Abilities |-|Kyo-0= '''Kyo-0 *'Kusanagi Fighting Style' - Because he possesses Kyo's memories of the Kusanagi fighting style, he keeps this. *'Custom Fighting Style' - His custom fighting style is a fusion of the Kusanagi fighting style, Kyo-1's and Kyo-2's but is more aggressive in combination. He relies less on strategy in this style and relies more on aggressiveness and brutality and the mere intensity of the fight. *'Kenpo' - Kept from Kyo's memories, he keeps this. *'Enhanced Strength' - Kyo-0 is just as strong as the original Kyo. *'Enhanced Speed' - Kyo-0 is just as fast the original Kyo. *'Enhanced Kusanagi Pyrokinesis' - Kyo-0 has full control, complete power and mastery over the sacred Kusanagi flame. His flames are significantly more powerful than Kyo's own, in power and intensity. Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Male Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:M.U.G.E.N Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Pyrokinetics